


Love You Too, Slut

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Slurs, Swearing, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel has been hit with a curse that causes excessive swearing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Love You Too, Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Swearing

“Fuck.”

Dean choked on his coffee, throat burning. Cas, the being who had caused this, came over and slapped Dean on the back.

“There you fucking go, you son of a bitch.”

Dean turned, and stared at him. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

That was when Sam entered with a book. “Hey, Cas, so I’ve been doing research on your curse, and I think I found—“ he paused, seeing Dean’s stunned look. “—something,” he finished.

Dean looked back and forth between the two of them. Cas sighed and sat down across from him.

“God damn it,” he muttered.

Dean was sure he was about to drop dead from shock.

“So when were you two going to tell me about this curse?”

“We didn’t want to worry you,” Sam said, closing the book. “Besides, it’s just—“

“A fucking, god damn swearing curse.” Even while saying that Castiel appeared so cute and innocent (well, not innocent, but definitely cute). His tone didn’t match the vulgar words leaving his mouth.

Dean didn’t know whether to laugh or pass out.

“Welcome to the inappropriate world of a hunter, babe.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but gave Dean an easy smile.

“I think I’d rather dig shit than fucking swear like this, you slut.”

Dean laughed, grinning wide at the _slut_ part. And now Sam was laughing too.

“This isn’t fucking funny,” Cas argued.

Diaphragm hurting, tears in his eyes, and more laughs threatening to come, he asserted, “It’s fucking funny.”

“Bitch, it fucking isn’t it.”

“It fucking is,” Sam agreed with Dean. He’d come over to the table and taken a seat beside him, surely so he wouldn’t collapse.

“Shit. Are you two cunts god damn making fucking fun of me?”

Dean found himself letting out a giggle, and then tried sipping on his coffee to hide it. He snorted.

“We cunts god damn fucning aren’t,” Dean told him.

Sam threw his head back, howling with laughter.

“Dean, you ass, this is a god damn problem! This is fucking serious!”

Dean exchanged tearful, amused glances with Sam, and then he said, “Oh, my ass is sure it fucking is.”

“God damn it,” Sam added.

“Please, you asshole. I fucking don’t want to fucking swear. Fuck!”

“Are you fucking sure of that?”

Now Sam was holding onto Dean, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Dean gave his boyfriend a winning smile. At that, Cas’ gaze softened, and he joined in.

When their laughter died down after what seemed like an eternity, Dean did get to enjoy some of his coffee.

Then, he pleaded, “Say more words.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but there was a smile plastered on his face.

“So I was fucking thinking, you god damn whores, that maybe—god damn it—we should fucking—shit—check up on Claire.”

They all started laughing.

“And when—and when should we fucking—shit—leave?” Dean asked, now spilling his coffee with how hard he put his cup down. 

He did swear with actual intent this time, doing so under his breath, as he shook the hot drink from his hand before wiping his hand over his shirt.

“Right fucking now?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, you son of a bitch,” Dean joked. “Maybe our god damn, slutty angel has an opinion. Cas?”

“God damn it, you bastards!” he cried through fits of laughter. “We have to fucking cure me of this god damn curse first, bitches.”

“Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!” Sam crowed.

“Yippee-ki-yay!” Dean joined in.

Still smiling, Castiel let out a great sigh and rolled his eyes. “I fucking hate you two.”

Dean grinned across the table at him, and took his hand in his, “Love you too, slut.”


End file.
